


Выходной на "Дуге"

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Маленькие развлечения больших людей.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Выходной на "Дуге"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2018г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Люк Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214507031_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lyuka-skajuokera-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm)  
> День 6, ключ: Ключ

_19 год от становления Империи, сектор Кореллия, космическое пространство планеты Кореллия._

Люк не ожидал, что его невинная (ну, почти) просьба о шестичасовом отгуле, пока они на Кореллии висят, обернутся чем-то подобным.  
А всего-то - хотелось посмотреть знаменитые кореллианские гонки с поэтичным, но непонятным названием "Дуга Кассиопеи" (кто или что такое эта Кассиопея не знали, кажется, даже сами организаторы). Особенность была в том, что гонка была на космических кораблях и трасса проходила от одной луны к другой - через метеоритный поток. 

Ну, что сказать? Шесть часов отгула превратились в двенадцать, на Дугу отправились впятером, включая милорда, а трое - милорд, он сам и Ведж - вообще будут участвовать, благо что на флагмане совершенно случайно оказались три немаркированные птички.

И вот - стартер в гнезде, ключ допуска - личный! - введен, вырезанный в далеком детстве кулон тщательно упрятан под ворот непривычного контрабандистского наряда, а штурвал уже едва ощутимо поскрипывает под кожаными перчатками.

Остается лишь дождаться сигнала.  
Три.  
Два.  
Один.  
Погнали!

**Author's Note:**

> Название гонки - реверанс в сторону первых переводов "Звездных Войн: Эпизод IV". В одноголосом переводе Михалева, Хан Соло на Соколе проходил именно дугу Кассиопеи, а не Кесселя.


End file.
